Ponies Are Not Immortal
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Discord knows he will live for a long time. The same can not be said for the one he loves. Discord visits the one he loves remembering and hoping one day he will see his love again. Please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any MlP Characters

Ponies Are Not Immortal

On a small hill a lone figure stood over a grave. The cool wind flowed through his fur as his red eyes stared sadly at the object. A year that all it had been, a year since he lost the one person who he truly loved. Discord gazed at his lion paw and saw the little golden ring he wore. A small smile appearing on his face if only for a moment. "Remember our wedding day, my dearest?" he asked outloud. Pinkie was caught in traffic with our wedding cake, she was determined literally had Rainbow Dash break the sound barrier just to deliver it on time. Rarity was fussing over the dresses, making sure every detail was perfect. I was a nervous wreck, forming clouds of chocolate milk outside that Apple Jack and Spike came in to check on me. I was so scared you would change your mind, thought you could do better than someone like me. Yet Apple and Spike assured me that you loved me and wanted to marry me," he said a tear rolling down his face.

"So, I stood there at that altar what seemed like a lifetime till I heard the music and saw you come down that aisle, my angel," he said his heart breaking a bit. "The way you smiled at me, I- I knew, I just knew everything would be okay," he chuckled finally touching the grave, stroking it like he once did a certain ponies mane, when she was sad or when he wanted to be affecionate. "We were married for fifty eighty years, to most ponies that is a lifetime, to me it was only a few minutes, how weird is that? he asked outloud. He tried to catch his breath so the tears wouldn't fall but they did anyway.

"Then the children came, I remember when you told me, you were pregnant with Honey Dew, our little princess sure had a mean kick ha, ha," he said the tears falling down his face. "Remember when Titus tried casting his first spell he was trying to make it rain chocolate like his old man, unfortunately he made chocolate frogs. It was still funny and at first he thought he was going to be in trouble but when you laughed he knew his joke worked. Still we had to put up rules on when to cause chaos and when not too. Then when we had Dusty, my little sneak, she tried bringing a bear cub home to help mend his paw, just like her mother huh dear. Boy did Rarity jump when she saw a bear cub in our house, ha , ha," Discord laughed.

"Then lastly our little explorer Twinkle Star, she was always reading books on foreign lands and asking Twilight for maps so she could explore one day. Our children are doing well dear, Honey is helping Chocolate Frosting, Pinkie's daughter run their own bakery. Dusty, she is running the animal clinic you started, and Titus, he is now the Captain of the royal guards, I remembered how scared you were when he enlisted but he wanted to protect Canterlot, and all of Equestria like you did, and later when I did. As for Twinkle Star, she is with Thunderstorm, Rainbow Dash's son, exploring I believe the eastern lands. The letter I got from her came to day, here I'll read it to you.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _How you been? I know it has been a while and sorry to worry you, but Thunder and I got caught in a whirlwind, no worries I was able to navigate through it, and Thunder and myself are fine. Honey sent me some of her Apple Crumbs Cakes, my favorite before I left. Titus the big brother that he is told me if I get into any trouble let him know and he would come to my aid. I assured him that Thunder and I will be fine, as for Dusty, she gave me some first aid equipment just to be extra safe. We made some new friends a Griffin named Talon, he is such a nice guy, showed us around this new village called Griffin Peak, a whole town full of Griffins, it is really beautiful dad, I can't wait to show you some day. The flowers are almost as beautiful as the ones mom used to grow. Besides that everything is going well, Thunder and I should be back home within a week._

 _Love you and take care,_

 _Twinkle Star_

"She is doing just fine and the grandkids are doing okay. Spirit is starting school, Moonlight, got his cutie mark he has a knack for wood carving, talented like his family. Last time I checked Daydream just started walking but give it a month and she will be flying. I honestly can't wait for Dusty and Twinkle Star to have kids, but only time will tell. Sadly dear I do have to get back, I promise to come visit soon, I'll even bring the grandkids," Discord said his voice cracking. He laid the pink rose on the grave and gently kissed the grave itself. "I love you Fluttershy and I will see you again, just promise you will wait for me," he whispered. The gentle wind wrapped around him feeling like a hug and with a tearful look yet, a small smile he headed home. Taking one last look at the tombstone that read:

 _Fluttershy_

 _Devoted, Daughter, Sister, Friend, Wife and Mother_

 _She will live forever in our hearts_

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed my first my little pony story. This idea came to me after a while and if you wish to learn more about Discord and Fluttershy's family before her sadly passing away please let me know. I am nervous as this is my first mlp story and I just hope people enjoyed it. Till next time and please review.


End file.
